Awakening of the Romance
by yondaime-kun
Summary: this is a MAR crossover with Naruto. Sakura, 8th grader gets sent into a fantasy world and she travels there with her ARM Kakashi. SakuKib and SakuSasu warning characters are OOC, mostly Sakura and Naruto


Yondaime-kun: I'm sorry again, but here unfortunately, I decided to start a new fic up.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Marchen Awakening Romance or Naruto.

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

**"Inner"**

A young girl with pink hair and green eyes was standing next to a fairy and the fairy said, "Sakura, you need to pick up the sword and defeat the enemy. Only you can."

The girl, Haruno Sakura nodded her head and she pulled the sword with all of her strength out of the ground. She then looked up and saw that Kiba, her best friend, was in the hands of a strong demon. Sakura then held the sword up and she began to charge and when she did, she slammed the sword into the demon and Kiba fell out. However, she heard, "Haruno, get off the table."

Sakura woke up and saw that her sensei, Iruka, was angered by her action. He then yelled out, "You're giving me grey hair. Now, get your rear end out of this room and run 100 laps. NOW!"

Sakura had to fix her round glasses and she walked out of the room to start her laps. So, after a few minutes, she managed to get down on the field and she began to run her laps. However, after her first lap, Sakura began to feel really tired. Yes, she is the weakest girl in the class. So, after her laps, she ran into Kiba who asked, "Hey Sakura, what did you dream about in class?"

Sakura turned to Kiba and grinned saying, "Oh, yeah, my dream. Anyways, this time I was fighting a monster and he had a guy in his hands."

Kiba then asked, "Was this guy as cute as me?"

She then began to blush madly as she pictured her dream boy, but she told Kiba that he was hotter than him. She then saw that Kiba was upset and then she heard that Kiba had to head home. She waved him goodbye and went to her house. When she got home, she saw her mother making dinner. Sakura then said, "Yo, how was your day mom?"

"Your teacher called again Sakura," said her mother, "He says that you're failing his classes. Again. You're lucky to be passing. He also says that you're been dreaming in that classes. Listen, you need to stop with your fantasies. There're not true."

"You of all people say that it's not true, but you write them," yelled Sakura.

"There's a difference, I write so that I can use that money to support us and take care of all the crazy things that YOU do. For example, your stupid video games."

"There not stupid."

Sakura then went to her room and placed one of her games into the counsel and began to play. She then looked down at the gift that Kiba gave her. She opened it up and saw that it was a box of chocolate strawberries. She then thought, 'Oh, that's so sweet of him.'

Sakura then felt that she just couldn't play her video game anymore and that all she wanted to do was fall asleep. So, she closed her eyes and saw a boy with a knife to his hand and a ring. The dream became blurry and she woke up and thought, 'That was the most scariest thing in my whole life.'

She sighed and went back to sleep dreaming her same dream for the 101st time. Sakura then thought, 'Maybe I'm being paranoid again. I think that my mom is right and I need to focus more on my school work instead of goofing off.'

The next morning, Sakura woke up and she threw on her uniform for school. She ran out the door grabbing a piece of toast and ran to school. Of course, she had to stop about 50 times until she was finally able to make it to the school. When she got there, she saw Kiba and the other group of kids. Ami came up to her and asked, "Hey Haruno, did you wet your bed again? Aren't you a little too old for that?"

Sakura got upset and she moved her desk to the back of the classroom. She then saw Kiba come up to her and asked, "So, did you have one of those dreams last night, and can you please tell me?"

She then told Kiba the whole story and he listened to what she had to say. All of a sudden, the room turned pitch black and there was this strange smiley face that appeared on the floor. Kiba and the rest of the class got scared while Sakura just stood there in shock. In the next moment, a ghost appeared and Sakura saw that the world in her fantasies was real and not her figment of her imagination. The ghost turned to her and said, "One person can see the world."

All of sudden, the ghost took out a dice and he threw it on the ground. When the die finally stopped spinning, it landed on a one. The ghost turned to Sakura and said, "Only one person sees the world and only one person can enter."

Kiba looked at Sakura and she turned to him and said, "Kiba, go back to the rest of the class," she then grinned continuing, "don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides, this is what I want."

She then turned back to the class and waved her goodbye and went through the door. All of a sudden Sakura fell out of the sky and landed with a "thump" on the ground and she lay down on the ground with the flowers surrounding her. She then stood up and saw that it was all a blur. So, she took off her glasses and saw that she didn't need them. Sakura then grinned and she ran around the place running as fast as she can. She then stopped after a little while and saw that she wasn't out of breath.

In the sky, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes looked down at the girl and he threw a ring up in the air.

Sakura stood there and she saw a metal thing coming after her. As the thing advanced on her, she stopped the thing with her hands and then she threw the thing on the ground a few feet away from her. She blinked and yelled out, "Sweet, I'm not weak anymore."

All of a sudden, she saw a blonde hair boy with blue eyes and whisker marks on his face walk up to her. He then said, "Well, good thing, you've got a rare ARM and you're pretty cute. Back to the point, will you give your ARM?"

She blinked at the boy and asked, "What's an ARM, and your name?"

The boy then thought, 'Oh dear, she doesn't know what an ARM is. I might as well tell her, and maybe, just maybe, she could help me find HIM.'

"Alrighty then," said the boy, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and an ARM is either a chain, bracelet, earring, or a ring. Basically jewelry and they are very powerful weapons. There are of course different ARMs. Some are just regular tools, guardians, or weapons. Of course, a lot of the weapons are rare. How about this, you help me find Kakashi, and I'll give you this."

Naruto threw a ring in the air and he hit it with his staff. All of a sudden, the ring became a dagger and he said, "So, for this, will you help me find Kakashi?"

Sakura then nodded her head up in down in a fast motion and ran off with Naruto behind her. He sighed and he hopped on his staff and flew in the air to get close to Sakura so that he could show her where the treasure laid.

After a few minutes, Sakura and Naruto arrived at a cave. She of course was excited and ran to the door and Naruto yelled out, "Oi, I want to go first…"

However, before he could say anything to her, Sakura broke down the wall and ran in. he sighed in aggravation and walked in the cave with a slow motion. All of a sudden, he heard a scream that yelled out, "Oi Naruto, I'm in a hole here. Help me out."

Naruto twitched and he helped Sakura get out of the hole and the two continued to walk until they reached the destination. Sakura looked in awe and before she could run up to the treasure chest to see this, "Kakashi," Naruto stopped her and said, "Oi, this is a bobby trap."

Sakura the saw that a guardian came out and Naruto took his bracelet and he summoned a giant fox. The fox then began to attack the other guardian and Sakura ran up to the chest. Naruto then saw what Sakura did and he groaned and thought, 'Hey, you're supposed to help out here? Not me facing this guy alone you know.'

When Sakura got up to the chest, she was so happy that she opened the chest in excitement and she saw a toy. She blinked and saw that it had a face and she began to poke at the object. Sakura then saw what it truly was and she said, "What is a toy slingshot doing here?"

She then picked it up and saw that the object had a handle and it had a chain that was attached to the slingshot. However, before she could pick it up, she heard, "Oi, who woke me from my slumber?"

Sakura then looked down and she blinked as she saw the slingshot talk. She then turned to Naruto and asked, "Hey do ARMs talk?"

Naruto stared at Sakura and said, "No, they don't talk. Besides if one did, it wouldn't look cool for my collection, if you get what I mean."

"WHAT," yelled the voice.

Naruto looked up and saw that it was the thing that he was looking for. He then thought, 'Good thing that kid is here. I mean, that wouldn't look cool, but still, this ARM is legend.'

On the other hand, Sakura blinked down at the object and it looked up at her. The object then asked, "Who are you?"

"Um," said Sakura, "My name is Haruno Sakura and I'm from Tokyo, Japan."

"That's nice, I'm Kakashi."

Kakashi and Sakura just stared at each other until the one guardian was coming up to Sakura and Kakashi yelled out, "Pick me up girl."

She then blinked down and picked up Kakashi, still trying with her might, and finally after five minutes, Sakura finally got him up and she threw Kakashi at the guardian. All of a sudden, the guardian was destroyed and Kakashi came back flying at Sakura because of the chain, she then thought, 'Oh crud.'

Kakashi then smacked Sakura in the face and she fell on the ground with Kakashi on top of her. Naruto walked over and he said, "Alrighty, that was a great fight. Now, time for the prize, you give me Kakashi and I give you the dagger."

Sakura stood up with Kakashi on the ground and she said, "Um. I don't really know because you did say that you didn't want him and yeah."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "I was just joking. Anyways, I'll give you that dagger."

She blinked and she looked at Kakashi who looked back at her and then to Naruto. Kakashi then said, "Yes, she did say that you didn't want me and no one will OWN me. EVER. Now, I can choose of my free will and I'll go with Sakura. Only because I don't like you. Better yet, I don't like the both of you. One who is known as the blue wizard and an idiot kid from Japan?"

Sakura then went to a secluded corner, while Naruto glared at Kakashi and he then left in a hurry. Kakashi on the other hand, turned back to Sakura and hopped over to her. She of course, stood up and left the place, with Kakashi behind her. She then turned around and saw that Kakashi was following her and she yelled, "Go away."

Kakashi stopped in his tracks while Sakura ran ahead at a fast speed. He groaned and continued to follow her. When Sakura got to a secluded place, she thought, 'Kiba, I miss you so much. I want to see you again.'

Sakura then sighed and began to play with the grass in a depressed mode. All of the sudden, she saw an object coming towards her. She looked up and saw that it was Kakashi. She again, stood up and ran to a far place. She continued to run until she ran into a guy. Sakura then looked up and blushed at the guy. Next to him was a small fairy and the fairy said, "Hi, my name is Ino and this is Sasuke. Just to let you know, Sasuke is all mine."

Sasuke turned to Ino and said, "Remember, you're a fairy smart one."

Ino looked down and she sat down on Sasuke's shoulder. She turned to Sakura and she pulled a piece of skin down from her eye and stuck her tongue out at Sakura. Sakura on the other hand was glaring at Ino until Sasuke asked, "You're Haruno Sakura right?"

She blinked and said, "Yeah I am. Why?"

Sasuke nodded and he left with Ino and then said, "You do have an ARM right? Well, you should go ahead and find one. Also, don't find Kakashi."

He then left leaving Sakura blushing and she then turned around and saw that Kakashi was there with a hurtful look on his face. She then asked, "Why are YOU here of all people?"

He then said, "Don't you get it girl, I'm traveling with you."

Sakura then sighed and said, "Fine, you might as well travel with me."

Kakashi grinned and nodded while he followed Sakura who was walking in front of him.

Yondaime-kun: I hope that you like this chapter and this new fic. Well, until the next chapter then. Please read and review, that's if you've got the time.


End file.
